INTRODUCTION TO ROLEPLAY: POWERS
Powers ! These can’t be chosen and will be revealed pretty early on Telekinesis – Oras’ favoured souls Level 1 – Small, light objects like leaves lift up a little when you focus on them Level 2 – You can lift small objects higher, and lift slightly bigger objects a tiny bit. Level 3 – You can lift heavier things a good height and you can now throw them short distances Level 4 – You can now lift much heavier objects, throw them further and make a shield out of them for a short amount of time Level 5 – You can throw a cat very forcefully and hold a shield for longer. You can throw things further. You can control many, many things at the same time. Poison – Vanduo’s Favoured Souls Level 1 – You can spit this horrible tasting liquid, it would give you a bit of a stomach upset if you ate it. Your cat may believe they are very unwell and have no power. Level 2 – You now find that you can breath out a gas that makes cats feel sleepy as well as your foul tasting liquid Level 3 – Your spit is now a bit acidic and would hurt if it touched another cat. Your gas is a bit stronger and now some cats may actually fall asleep Level 4 – You have lost your sleepy gas ability but you spit is now much stronger and will leave cats with a burn and you seem to be able to make the poison come from you claws as well. You can spit you poison out a tail length in front of you Level 5 – Your poison can now leave serious burns and you can lay it on the ground as a trap for other cats. You have got your sleepy gas ability back but cats will fall asleep from it, but some may be able to resist. You can spit poison a much longer distance and of it goes in a cats eyes they will be blind for a while. If the poison is swallowed cats will be incredibly weak and unwell for a good while Weather – Ugnis’ Favoured Souls Level 1 – When you have strong emotions, the sky seems the darken and cloud over. Sometimes winds grow stronger around you. Your cat may believe they have no power. Level 2 – You gain more control over the weather and can now make the sky cloud over, make winds blow harder and it rain slightly Level 3 – You can make it rain heavily, and darken the sky. You can make very strong winds, which can be hard for a cat to push against. Level 4 – You can make it hail and snow at will, as well as creating a storm, but you can’t control when or where the lightning hits. You are immune to the effects of any weather YOU create. You can control the temperature in a small area Level 5 – You can control lighting, which can be very dangerous, but is survivable by almost all cats. You can control the temperature, but only in a large area. You can create a tornado / hurricane / tsunami/ other natural disaster, but your cat can only ever create on kind of natural disaster (for example one cat may only ever be able to create tornados Animation – Žemė’s Favoured Souls Level 1 – Rocks seem to roll when you get angry, and you have slight control over then. You seem to be able to mounds of dirt or mud without touching them. You cat may believe they have telekinesis powers. Level 2 – You can make shapes out of rocks and make things move a little at will. However you can’t move your own body whilst doing this. Level 3 – You can create shapes out of rocks and other materials, and make them move around to your command, at the same time you can move, from long distances away you can create things from the earth Level 4 – You can create things that have some level of intelligence, like cats out of rock that will fight mindlessly for you, but effectively dodge blows without a command from you. You can only control one creature at a time Level 5 – You can create even bigger creatures, some twice the size of a cat. You can control multiple creatures at a time. You can move your conscience between the creatures, which can help you be safer, but you still have to protect you body and will feel its pain How to level up (Pinched directly from the Tests ) Level 1-2 : Draw,write or Roleplay about your characters initial thoughts on their power (Minimum for Drawing is a line art, no colouring required, for writing its 100 words, and for Roleplay it’s 5 posts on the theme) Level 2-3 : Show you charcter testing the limits of their power or being reluctant to do so. (Minimum for Drawing is a coloured picture with no shading, for writing it’s 200 words and for Roleplay it’s 7 posts) Level 3-4 : Show your discovering the bad side of their power if they were positive to start with or the good side if they were being negative about it (Minimum for Drawing is a good attempt at a shaded picture with some attempt at a back ground, for writing its 250 words and for Roleplay its 10 posts) Level 4-5 : Show your character mastering their power, coming to terms with their previous feeling on it, how their past effected their use of the power or their relationship with another character in the Roleplay (Minimum for Drawing is a picture with as good a back ground and shading as you can do, for writing its 300 words or for Roleplay you can do 15 posts , level 5 is buff ok it needs to be challenging to get there ) Creating a second character – So you may want more than one character, I have to say I’ve already go two designs sitting around ! To add your second character, you must write a story about their past or draw a scene from their past. You can do this for your third, and fourth and so on ! But remember, if you aren’t active with a certain character for two events in a row, without telling me, they will die. If all your character die, you can create a new on immediately. If you go inactive and come back to all your characters dead then….. you can bring ONE back to life. But their powers will be reset to level 1 How do I confirm my character will live ? Well if you don’t kill them off during the challenges I won’t kill them. But in the last challenge…… well. I’m not giving any spoilers for the ending What world is this ? So this point is very IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ THIS ALL The world that we are in, is in fact the world in which, after the end of the Tests (another Roleplay I made) all the characters lived. There are no humans but there are all other creatures. The Tests characters are long gone, but most cats here are descendants of them. Now we may have little cameo of a few cats in future, but for now, these cats have no knowledge of any other world ever existing, and have never heard of the tests. And yes Harnor, the god of judgement does still exist, but he is in hiding….. who knows whether he’ll appear again. As do the gods Loki and Fang, but they aren’t my characters so I can’t say anything about them. If you don’t know about the tests, then ignore all this, it is just a nice world without people. Category:Introduction to Roleplay